


River Water

by Casei_Solus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Arranged Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naga Dean, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casei_Solus/pseuds/Casei_Solus
Summary: Inspired by SillyBlue's Naga!Dean 'verse.It turns out Angels don't do well in water.





	

_No. No…_

They’d just been dealing with a trio of brothers terrorizing a couple of farms. This was supposed to be easy. This was supposed to be a milk run.

But now the last one of them had grabbed Castiel and pulled him under the water of a murky river. And was holding him under.

Dean had dove in after him, but the Naga had easily swam far enough to be invisible under the muddy water. And Nagas, being excellent and fast swimmers, could hold their breaths for minutes at a time.

Castiel could not.

“Castiel!” Dean shouted as he came up to look around for any sight of them. Nothing. 

Dean could feel himself panicking. Could feel the terror grip and ice his heart.

_No, no, focus. Focus!_

Dean took a deep breath, closing his eyes and blocking out the sound of the swamp, taking in deep breaths as his sensory tongue flicked in and out, searching for a heat mass, a warm spot, anything.

_There._

Without wasting a minute, Dean swam faster than he ever had, true as an arrow to the spot, immediately grabbing the other Naga, wrenching their hand away from his mate, biting his shoulder as hard as he could to get him to release the angel, before Dean yanked his mate to the surface, where Castiel gasped for air. 

“It’s alright, I got you.”

Oh no. 

Castiel was bleeding from fresh wounds the Naga must have sliced into him while caught in his arms.

The rage boiled the blood in his veins.

_That Naga hurt him. Hurt my Castiel._

“Can you swim?”

“I-”

Before Castiel could answer, the Naga had grabbed Dean, attempting to run him through. Dean released Castiel so he could swim to shore before moving to address the Naga.

The one who had hurt his mate.

Dean growled as they twisted through the water, their tails a tangle as they attempted to get the upper hand on each other. 

Now, Dean knew that he should attempt to take this Naga in alive, to face justice.

But he’d tried to drown Castiel.

Dean stabbed him in the gut, relishing how it turned the water around them red. 

Then Dean stabbed him again. And the Naga’s tail stopped squirming.

Dean growled one last time before yanking out the blade and coming up for air. He took a deep breath as he looked around him, searching for where Castiel had gone ashore.

But he couldn’t find him.

“Castiel?” Dean yelled, turning around once more, searching for those large, beautiful wings.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Because there’s something Dean didn’t know about Angels.

They can’t swim. Because, if they do, wings get soaked, turning them into anchors, pulling them under. Drowning them.

“Cas!” Dean shouted, terrified. He immediately dove back under, searching where he’d left the Angel to see if he could…

_Oh, no._

There he was, pinned to the bottom of the river by his beautiful wings.

And he was utterly still.

Dean rushed to his side, pulling him up to the surface. But he didn’t gasp for air.

The Naga’s blood froze within him as he pulled him to shore, immediately doing all he could to revive him.

_Please, please…_ Dean pled as he did his best to help his mate breathe, putting his mouth to the Angel’s mouth, trying to stir something within him.

_Oh, he’s so small,_ Dean thought as his mate lay there, completely still, not breathing, looking so helpless.

“Please, please, Castiel. Don’t leave me,” he whispered as a tear fell unbidden down his cheek. “Please…”

Just then, a sputter. “Castiel?” Dean asked as the Angel coughed to life, before grasping his leg.

Oh, he was wounded. Badly. “I got you,” Dean said, grabbing the angel and carrying him in his arms, clutching him close.

Oh, he was so light.

“No, I’m fine, I can walk,” Castiel said, moving to struggle, voice hoarse from the water.

“No, you’re hurt,” Dean said, only tightening his grip.

Castiel was about to protest again, but he was starting to feel lightheaded from the blood loss. And Dean’s arms were so warm…

Surrounded by jungle sounds, in his spouse’s warm arms, and already feeling so weak, it wasn’t long before Castiel fell still, unconscious from lack of blood.

It was so dark. But it was so warm. And it smelled like Dean.

That was the next thing he knew, a darkness, a pain in his throat, a numbness in his leg and arm. A warmth, a weight. It was so… nice.

“Castiel?” his spouse’s voice. 

“Dean?” 

“Castiel, how are you? Are you in pain?”

The Angel stirred for a bit before wincing. His wounded leg and arm announced their state loudly. But it was a lot more dim than it had been. He nodded.

“Alright,” Dean said, moving away as Castiel opened his eyes, looking around him.

He was in a small den, with a fireplace nearby, under heavy blankets. Dean was moving about, grabbing something.

“Here,” he said, offering a small bowl to him. “It’ll help with the pain.”

Castiel sighed and took it from him, taking a small sip. It was very bitter, but he downed it all.

Dean couldn’t help but smile watching him. Castiel was going to be alright. And the face he made at the taste was so endearing. 

“Hold still,” Dean said, gingerly grabbing his wounded leg. “I need to finish wrapping this.”

Castiel sighed and nodded, allowing Dean to slowly yet tightly wrap the wound.

“Is the wrapping supposed to sting?” Castiel said, holding back a flinch at the feeling.

“Yes. It’s been dipped in something to help stave off infection from the water.”

Castiel sighed, biting his lip to keep from wincing as the Naga finished wrapping his leg. He hated being like this, being unable to do anything, he was supposed to be out there, doing things.

“Are you cold at all?” Dean asked as he wrapped Castiel’s arm next. “Are you able to breathe easily?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel said, exasperated. He let himself be hurt by a dumb criminal. He was better than this, he’d bested much more skilled fighters, and yet some idiot had ambushed them and done this.

The moment Dean was done with his arm, Castiel sat up… only to feel incredibly woozy.

“Hey, lay down!” Dean said, gently pushing his shoulders back down so that his head was back on the pillow. “You lost a lot of blood. You’re going to need to rest,” he said, grabbing another, larger bowl.

“What’s this?” Castiel said, annoyed. He was bedridden. Fucking bedridden.

Dean smiled. “It’s soup, Feathers.”

_Oh._

Castiel did his best to save face by trying to lean up to take a drink, only to feel something slide behind his head.

Dean’s arm. And, suddenly, he was being held against Dean’s chest, braced up against him. He was so warm.

It was so… nice.

He was frozen for a moment as Dean held a spoon up to his lips. 

“Eat,” Dean said, warmly.

Normally Castiel would protest at being spoon-fed like some fledgeling but… but here in Dean’s arms it was… nice. 

Castiel took a gulp from the spoon, enjoying now it felt against his throat, and how filling and warm it was. It was good.

Dean smiled down at him, holding him a little closer so he could get a better grip on him without disrupting his wings. He could tell Castiel enjoyed it. Carefully, Dean got another spoonful, lifting it to his Angel’s lips for another sip. Slowly, the Angel comfortably settled into him, against him, so fully trusting.

And there, in his arms, Castiel soon fell asleep. 

Dean gently rested him back into bed, adjusting his wings so that he’d be comfortable, and pulling the blanket up over him. 

He was so beautiful. Dean almost never got to see him like this, asleep. He looked so content, so peaceful. 

He gently set the Angel’s head on the pillow, and as he pulled away, he fought the urge to caress his soft cheek, fought the urge to kiss his forehead. 

No. It’s not what Castiel wanted. And that was alright.

That didn’t mean that in some part of Dean’s heart, he wished things were different. That Castiel could always fall asleep in his arms, that he could see the Angel sleeping by him every night, content and happy and at peace. 

But that was never to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/147696968885/river-water).


End file.
